precipiceofwarroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
UND
'''THIS PAGE IS DECLARED NONCANONICAL. TO DISCUSS PLEASE VISIT THE THREAD. The United Nations for Democracy (UND) was a global democratic alliance formed with purpose of bringing peace and stability to the Precipice world, promoting democracy, freedom, and human rights. The alliance offered its members mutual protection, trade, and scientific advancement. The UND was geared towards neutral, democratic and mostly peaceful nations. The alliance was composed of the nations of Central and South America with Brazil as the voting member, the Slavic Union and Russian Republic with the Slavic Union as the voting member, the New England Republic, Sweden, Australia, and the Ethiopian Empire. The population of all the UND member countries was greater than 500 million. It was dissolved on February 22, 1980 with the start of a likely Second World War. Map Charter -Charter of the United Nations for Democracy- Article I- Preamble The United Nations for Democracy, or UND, was formed on August 28th, 1976, with the intention of promoting the ideals of freedom, democracy and human rights as a collective whole. For its members, it focuses on scientific advancement and mutual protection. Externally, it participates commercially as well as peacekeeping ventures in conflict-torn areas to solve problems and promote its core values. The United Nations for Democracy believes in the sovereignty of native countries and opposes imperialism and foreign colonizations as refutations of cultural rights, despite the nature of the conquerors. The United Nations for Democracy has no common economic view, and does not seek to oppose either liberal or conservative views. It is only intended to oppose enemies of democracy and common values of justice, freedom and humanity, whomever they are. Article II- Membership Membership in the UND is only considered if the applicant nation follows the principles of democracy, as recognized by the other members. The nation applying must present a diplomatic delegation to explain their reasons for joining the UND, and after which its membership will be decided by a majority vote of all other member nations. If it succeeds, the nation is granted voting member status. If it fails, the nation does not become a member but is free to pursue other relationships with the UND and its members, such as economic or trade agreements. Nations politically affiliated with a nation that is accepted are allowed to become associate or nonvoting members. Article III- Membership Conditions A. The UND does not support wars of aggression. If a member-country declares a war for an unjust reason, they will not be supported by other UND nations. If the member-country's reason is just, other UND member countries MAY assist but are not obligated. The only recognized just reason is defense of another nation against an expansionist power. If a nation is victim to an expansionist power and you wish to help said nation, you are free to do so. However, remember that other UND countries are not obligated to help you. B. The UND doesn't provide military aid in world conflicts. If a war is raging between two countries, the UND will not militarily aid either side. The UND's role is not that of a military alliance, but that of a peacekeeping alliance. Rather than aid a country against it's foe, the UND involves itself in a peacekeeping role to try and stop the conflict between the two nations, or minimize damage to civilians or innocent bystanders. This mostly applies to smaller conflicts and/or conflicts that began gradually and not suddenly, like an invasion. If it's a member country that is under attack, the UND is not obligated to attack the aggressor, it can simply provide the member country with military aid or participate actively for defensive purposes in order to aid the citizens of said nation. If the member country so wishes, they may retaliate offensively against the aggressor, but is not guaranteed any support in their offensive action, and when war terminates between the original parties, any UND aggressor will also be required to end their retaliation. C. The UND is NOT an anti-communist or anti-socialist organization and will NOT support anti-communism/socialism. If a member country shows signs of being anti-communist it may face being kicked out of the UND. D. The nations of the UND will have a policy of free trade between each other in order to benefit all nations' economies. E. Accepted nations represent full voting members in the UND assembly, but nations politically affiliated with full voting members are considered to be associate members, in any other organization such as a confederacy, union or protectorate. Associate members do not have votes, but are considered part of the UND community. Article IV- International Services A. The UND will manage an international court tribunal at its headquarters in Warsaw. All parties seeking to appeal to international law will be allowed to present their case there. UND members may also send criminals to be tried there. B. The UND will assist in international crime prevention and criminal capture. C. At the permission of the nation in question, UND members will be allowed to contribute supplies, manpower and other necessary things to a joint fund to aid in the welfare of nations in crisis. D. The UND will attempt to mediate conflicts between nations involved in wars for the international good. E. The UND will attempt to contact nations in the goal of international interest in an effort to stop said nations from participating in counterproductive activity. Article V- Leadership The UND recognizes three leaders in separate branches for the purpose of UND management. The Administrative Leader: (The Federative Republic of Brazil) Handles UND meetings and is the nation to contact before any war declarations or anything that you feel may be relevant. They'll be the one to contact war-town or disaster stricken areas and ask if they would like UND support. The Military Leader: (The Slavic Union) Handles cooperative UND military efforts and management as well as helping to guard official UND centers. The Scientific Leader: (The New England Republic) Handles the UND scientific division, or UNDSD, including all of its current projects, as well as hosting their headquarters. Article VI- Expulsion If a nation is regarded to be in opposition of the UND's core values and principles, or in violation of its rules and charter, a nation may be expelled from the UND by a two-thirds majority vote. As well, if the authority of a nation's government is questioned by internal strife, such as significant rebellion affecting the majority of its citizens, the nation is not considered a valid member country as long as the strife continues. History Prehistory- The idea for the UND emerged from Brazil. It is not clear who exactly came up with the idea, but it became popular in government circles very quickly. After a conversation with Ukraine, the two countries sought to unite all nonaligned democratic countries under one banner. Brazil contacted the New England Republic, which was very receptive from the start, being disillusioned with their previous alliance, the GNAU. Ukraine contacted Poland, which also expressed interest. And so, Brazil planned a summit to form the alliance on August 25th, 1976, in Kiev, Ukraine. Brazil was not done in their search, however, and contacted the Russian Republic and Australia to participate in the alliance. After Brazil negotiated for the release of New Zealand, Australia agreed, and the Russian Republic agreed quite enthusiastically after Brazil offered significant military aid. The UND summit was postponed two days due to the Hungarian invasion of Ukraine, and relocated to Poland, where its headquarters are now established. Current History- The UND was formed on August 27th, 1976. It has established a headquarters in Warsaw, Poland, a scientific headquarters in Boston, NER, and several nations offered aid to the Russian Republic to repel the Siberian/Chinese invaders. Due to the VX Crisis, Poland and the Russian Republic have been temporarily suspended from the UND pending a resolution of their disputes, Russian Republic destruction of any VX weapons, and a retraction of the Polish declaration of war. Ethiopia and Sweden were admitted amidst the crisis. After the Moscow Pact, the two nations were readmitted. The UND's latest notable action involved a Brazilian-Ethiopian joint intervention in the Ivory Coast to prevent the occupation and colonization of Spain. Spain was temporarily deterred, but eventually worked around and partially colonized it, with one half being colonized by France, who arrived later in support of Spanish colonization. No further responses have been made. Due to turbulent events in the country and a lack of leadership, the Russian Republic has been terminated as a voting UND member and is now an associate under the Slavic Union. The UND was finally disbanded in February 1980 as a result of heating political events that made the alliance generally untenable. UNDSD (Sub-Branch) The United Nations for Democracy Scientific Division was an organization with its headquarters in New England that functioned as a collaborative scientific endeavor by the nations of the UND. Brazil and the New England Republic have contributed scientists and funding, and the Russian Republic is contributing scientists. It was working on four projects before its shutdown. Category:Alliances Category:Europe Category:North America Category:South America Category:UND Category:Russian Civil War Category:Africa Category:Oceania Category:Asia Category:Noncanonical